


Broken About You

by ItHurtsToLive



Series: Getting To You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Happy Ending Fest, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, at least not for a few works, i forgot to put a fucking soulmate tag, not until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItHurtsToLive/pseuds/ItHurtsToLive
Summary: Kozume Kenma doesn't believe in soulmates.Why should he?Even though he and his best friend have the same mark, it doesn't mean anything.Not when Kuroo gets girlfriend after girlfriend and constantly reminding their friends that he's straight, Kenma knows he has no chance.Or does he?The answer is no.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Getting To You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Broken About You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I'm Ao, the author of this (probably going to be horrible) story!  
> I know, I should probably be working on my other work, but as I've said before I'm a master procrastinator and get distracted veeery easily. This is my first work in this fandom as you can see from the tags, so I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and see you on the flip side!

Kozume Kenma didn’t believe in soulmates. Why should he? Despite all the evidence, he just couldn’t. Even though all the people around him seemed to have one, talked about them all the time, and even scientists have proven that they exist, he just couldn’t. Not for himself, at least. He had heard of the rare, sad people who never found their mate -marks be damned- and died alone. Maybe he was just that unlucky. He knew he deserved it. He wasn’t like everyone else his age, chasing after girls, going on dates, comparing marks, falling in love. He was different. He had never asked anyone about their mark, never been on a date, never fallen in love. Except that was playing a game, Two Truths and a Lie. Hiding in there was a small, insignificant, little white lie, a small untruth. A lie that he was not hopelessly in lo-

Suddenly, Kenma’s jerked from his thoughts by a sound. A sound he knows all too well. He slowly lifts his head to see Kuroo, his head thrown back, mouth wide open as he laughs, a hideous sound that only someone who loved him dearly could find endearing. The sunlight reflected in his hair, giving him what seemed like an almost ethereal glow, one that Kenma couldn’t seem to tear his eyes from a small smile starting to grow on his face. He watched as Kuroo’s laughter slowly dissipated, still smiling, leaning his head down…

And kissed the girl he was with, his girlfriend, right on lips without a care in the world, as if everything was fine. The smile starting to form quickly dies and is replaced with lips set in a hard line, coupled with a blank, emotionless stare as he looks back down at his PSP. Because there’s the problem, there’s the lie. Kozume Kenma is absolutely, hopelessly in love with his best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou. But he can’t love him back. He won’t. And Kenma’s going to have to live with that fact for the rest of his life, as long as he knows Kuroo even though they have the same mark, especially **because** they have the same mark. Because Kenma doesn’t believe in soulmates, right? Right?

* * *

  
**_Two Months Earlier_ **

_***** brrr brrr brrr* *brrr brrr brrr*_

Kenma’s alarm was going off. Should he turn it off? Turning it off would be such a hassle, but if he left it on, his parents would wake up and probably get annoyed, which would also be troublesome. Without opening his eyes, he rolled over and blindly slapped at his dresser, fumbling around before finally silencing the sleep-killing machine. He rolled back over and wrapped the blankets tighter around him as sleep slowly started to return to him, and he drifted off-

“Keenmaaa, wake uuup!” Oh no. When did he get in here? “It’s already 5:15, and practice is at 6:30! If you don’t get up now, you’ll be late for breakfast, if you’re late for breakfast, you won’t eat, and if you don't eat, you’ll be tired, and if you tired, you’ll collapse during practice, and if you collapse you’ll die, and if you die you won’t be able to play anymore, and if you can’t play anymore I’ll be sad, and if I’m sad I can’t play volleyball anymore, and if I can't play I’ll die, and if l die we’ll be in heaven together, and we can’t play together there, but everyone else will be sad, so they’ll die too, and we don’t want everyone to die so get up pleaaaase?”

Kenma groaned and rolled over, pulling his blankets over his head and squeezing his eyes tighter shut. ‘Goodbye, sweet sleep.’ “Do you have to be so dramatic this early in the morning, Kuro?” He said quietly, his voice no doubt muffled but Kuroo somehow managed to hear him. He heard the other boy gasp, and knowing him, Kuro most likely had a hand over his chest in mock insult while his face betrayed a smug look. Kenma could practically hear the grin in his voice as he replied. “Kenma! Do you think I’m dramatic? How could you? Betrayed by my own best friend, I have no choice left to die alone.” The tall boy then promptly decided to fall onto Kenma’s still body, nearly giving him a heart attack in the process. He wriggled underneath Kuroo until he could get his face out enough to breathe. “Kuro, get off, your too heavy.” Another fake gasp from on top of him. “Now you think I’m fat? Kenma, you wound me. I’m not fat, I’m just solid, and you wanna know how I managed that? I eat. Which is what you should be doing right now, so get up!” Kuroo got up and gently started to unwrap the endless layers of Kenma’s blankets. ‘Goodbye, wonderful layers of beautiful warmth and comfort. You’ll be missed’ He opened his eyes just in time to see that as Kuroo was shaking out his blankets to fold them up, his PSP fell out to inevitable death on the floor. He gasped and quickly sat up, about to leap forward to save the device, but before he could even move, Kuroo had caught it and was setting it down on the side table. Kenma fell backward and slumped back on his bed, releasing a sigh of relief. ‘Thank all the Kami.’ But unluckily for him, he wasn’t about to get off the hook that easily.

“What time did you finally stop playing and go to sleep?” The blonde boy sat back up and stared at Kuroo for a solid 5 seconds before replying,

“10 o’clock.”

Another five seconds of staring. Kenma sighed again.

“2 o’clock.”

“Kenma! We talked about this! You can’t stay up all night gaming, especially when we have morning practice!” He narrowed his eyes at Kenma. “You forgot we had morning practice, didn’t you?” Kenma didn’t reply, opting to stand up and walk past him into the bathroom.

“Nope.”

Kenma smiled softly as he closed the door on Kuroo's shocked face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Welcome to the flip side! (hehe, see what I did there?) I know this is short, but I promise, this time, I will actually get past chapter one and hopefully will post the next chapter (preferably longer) by the end of the month! 
> 
> Whoopee!
> 
> This started as a one-shot but then somehow managed to morph into a multi-chaptered series thing that I've invested way too much time in, so that's fun. I hope you liked it! And I'm begging you; please point out any mistakes! I sadly have no beta, so I'm flying blind here.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
